Unexpected Wish
by JAnimeHaki
Summary: Today is Lucy's 20th birthday. What she is about to wish for something isn't what she expected to be happen at all in the first place and it mess up almost everything. "I'm not ready! I don't want to be bound by him!" Read and find out what this is about. ;D Rate T for swearing. LaLu
1. Heart

**Summary**

Today is Lucy's 20th birthday. What she is about to wish for something isn't what she expected to be happen at all in the first place and it mess up almost everything. "I'm not ready! I don't want to be bound by **him**!" Read and find out what this is about. ;D

xxxxxxxxxxx

Time: Future in 21st century

World: Non-magic

Lucy: college student (20 years old)

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: Heart**

Lucy is now walking across the hallway where students walking and running to go to their respective class. It's the only way to go to her class. She is currently taking business management course not because she likes it but being force into by her father in hopes for her to manage her father's company in the future. She somewhat looks very happy today because it's her birthday and she can't wait to find out just what kind of present she will be getting from her friend. Her first true friend.

"Lucy!" A boy is calling her name behind her while running across their college hallway to catch up with her. His other hand seems to hold an assignment.

Lucy stops her tracks and turns her head to the person who called her. "Hey, Natsu." She gives him her brightest smile she ever gives to anyone else.

Soon Natsu is standing just in front of her grinning. "Hey, guess what I just bought yesterday?"

Lucy breath hitch and her heart suddenly skip a beat faster than usual_. I…is he going to give me a present today? I hope he is._ Just thinking about the thought makes her heart flutter since he is her first crush and the first guy ever she will receive a present from other than her dad. _Okay Lucy keeps it cool and pretends that you didn't see this coming._

Lucy recovered from her thoughts and then grins at Natsu. "Nope what is it?"

Natsu began to take something from his pocket and then show it to Lucy. "What do you think?"

Lucy gives an awe look at the necklace with a diamond heart shape carve around a rather small oval which has a color match to a burning fire. It is a stunning necklace she ever laid her eyes on. "It's wonderful Natsu." She said with her eyes still sparkle from the sight.

"I thought so. There is someone I want to give it today." Natsu said while still holding the necklace.

Lucy hesitates for a moment and then asks Natsu again. "Is…is she someone I knew?"

Natsu chuckle. "Yeah, you know her very well, Luce. We know each other since she first came to college last year. I want to give it to her in front of all our friends and by that time, you'll know who I meant."

The thoughts of Natsu gave her necklace came back and her heart skip even faster that it almost made her crazy. True they know each other when she first enrolled into this college a year ago. The way he smile and always beside her while showing her a new environment that all seem too foreign for her. It so different than the environment she used to grow up to after her mother's death. Loneliness and the affection she crave that she used to suppress it in the bottom of her heart somehow manage to fill up by her new found true friend especially the one who standing in front of her.

Lucy smile softly. "Natsu, I-" Lucy's word cut-off by the sound of bell ringing indicating that the second period of class about to start soon.

"Oh, gotta go Luce. We'll meet again by the end of the day with others at the same place, okay?" Natsu put the necklace back to his pocket and began to run towards his class.

Lucy watch as Natsu distance himself from her. "Natsu"

Natsu stop running just a few feet from her and then he turn around to face Lucy grinning. "Oi. Lucy!" He waves the assignment that she forgot during their hang out together yesterday.

She gasps in horror and then starts to chase Natsu. "Natsu! Give it back". She enjoy spending time with Natsu just the two of them together. _I guess we have to wait just who the lucky person is and I just hope it's me._ She chuckle at the thoughts while still chasing Natsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry this chapter doesn't show any LaLu yet but don't worry it'll be more in the later chapter. Hope its good and please read and review. Thanks for reading. XD**


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (**sobbing T.T**)**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

Lucy is now preparing herself for the after college hang out. The class finish almost one hour ago. She can't wait to go meet her friends. Her muse stops when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in~" she said while combing her hair neatly.

The door opens revealing her loyal but weird maid who tends to ask if she needs to be punished or not.

"Hey Virgo, what's up" Lucy look at her maid through her mirror.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Hime, you're father said that he couldn't make it to celebrate your birthday today." Virgo paused for a moment to look at Lucy's reaction.

Lucy bit her lips trying to suppress her sadness. _Just like always. _Lucy's eyes narrow at the thought.

Seeing this, Virgo continue to talk in attempt to cheer her master. " Hime, even though you're father can't make it but he still remembers your birthday and he told me to give you this gift" Virgo walk towards Lucy while holding a small box. Once she is in front of her, she gives Lucy her present from her father. "Happy 20th birthday, Hime-sama". She said while bow down.

Lucy takes the gift and gives Virgo a smile. "Thanks you, Virgo"

Lucy opens the small box and saw a golden key. _Hm, apparently there is a note next to it. _Lucy grabs it and read the note. _Key to once in a lifetime wish. _Lucy gave a confuse look and then shrug as if it's nothing to worry about. Lucy gasps in horror as she looks at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh no, better hurry. Virgo I'm going to meet my friend for awhile, okay? Bye." Lucy rush to pack her shoulder bag and goes to meet her friends.

Virgo nod at Lucy. "Be careful Hime-sama." She said while bow down before Lucy completely out of her sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy is hanging out with her friends at their favorite hangout cafeteria called Happy Time. The place is crowded as usual as it is one of the best hangout places in town. Lucy looks around in search of a certain pink hair guy but failed to notice any.

"Lucy, who are you searching for?" asked the red haired girl who sit in front of her.

"Oh it's nothing, Erza" Lucy quickly responds.

"If you're looking for that stupid flame brain, he'll be in a minute. Speaking of the devil, he's here." A black haired guy spoke who sit right next to Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy sorry I'm late." Natsu said while still grinning at Lucy.

Lucy quickly glances at Natsu. She smiles at him and then she saw someone behind him. _It's Lisanna! _

"Hey, Natsu. Lisanna" Lucy said as Natsu and Lisanna sit next to Erza. Lisanna sit in the middle between Natsu and Erza. Natsu is now sitting in front of Lucy while Erza is sitting in front of the black haired guy.

"Hi, Lucy nice to meet you." Lisanna said to Lucy.

"You're late bastard." The black haired man said to Natsu with an annoying look on his face.

"Shut the fuck up girly stripper" Natsu said with an annoying tone.

With that said, the fight is on between Natsu and that black haired guy. Erza who is eating the strawberry cake she order few minutes ago quickly interrupt them.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting we're not here to cause chaos!" Erza gives both of them the death glares. Natsu and Gray gulp and quickly nod simultaneously. Lucy sweat drop at the sight. They spend wonderful times together when suddenly Natsu speak.

"Hey Lucy. I have something for you but I think you know what it is." Natsu grin at Lucy while trying to take something. Soon some diamond shining from his grip.

The memory of Natsu showing her the necklace quickly rushes in her mind making her panic and nervous at the thought. _He…he really does going to give me that necklace. _Lucy gulps. _I…I'm going to confess to him after he_ _gives me that. Hope he accept it too._ Her palm is getting sweaty and cold as her nervous grow even more. When Natsu about to sit near Lucy, Lisanna quickly called Natsu and whispered to him. Lucy quickly change into a confuse look.

"Eh, can't you ask Erza?" Natsu talk to Lisanna in a low voice but still can be heard by Lucy only, since Erza and Gray is still talking to each other about their assignment as they taking the same course. Lucy sees Lisanna is blushing than whispered back again to Natsu. Natsu nod in respond.

"Sorry Luce, I'll be right back. I'll have to accompany Lisanna to buy something which is important to her. Be right back." Natsu said as he and Lisanna goes to an exit door. Lucy and Erza nod while Gray just says the word 'tsk' with an annoying looks.

Xxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Lucy starting to had a bad feeling that something is bad going to happen but keep pushing it away.

"Lucy." Erza called her. Lucy glances at Erza. "Here, happy birthday Lucy." Erza smile while giving Lucy the gift.

"Don't think Erza the only one who has the gift. Hope you like it birthday girl." Gray smirk as he too gives Lucy a present.

Lucy feels like crying but shook it away and she gives them her bright smile. After living for almost 20 years, this is the first time she experience people other than her family celebrating her birthday since most of her 'friends' only befriending with her because of her money and then back stab her when she is not around. Luckily she found out about it though it hurt her feelings so much at first. Lucy heard the sound of her cell phone calling.

Lucy takes out her phone which is still vibrating with her favorite ringtone. "It's Levy-chan." She walks out of the cafeteria so she can hear Levy much clearer since it is fewer crowds only two or three passer-by and a taxi waiting for his customer, unnoticed of a certain pink haired guy behind her. Levy apologizes to Lucy because she can't celebrate with her due to her sickness, nevertheless, call to her to wish her happy birthday. While she was talking to Levy on the phone, she turns back and saw Natsu. As she is trying to see what he is doing, she gasps in horror. Natsu is currently making out with Lisanna.

"Levy, can we talk later?" The tears filled Lucy's eyes while she ends her phone call. She quickly goes inside the cafeteria to take her things.

Erza and Gray feels as something happening to Lucy but they can't guess since Lucy's bang hide her eyes filled with tears that will fall down any moment.

Erza try to ask to Lucy. "Lucy, is something wrong?"

"No I…I'm f…fine Erza." Lucy tries to suppress her quiver tone but failed miserably.

Gray and Erza try to catch up with Lucy out of the cafeteria. When Gray about to grab Lucy by the shoulder to look into her eyes to ask her again one more time what happen, Lucy already run and get into a taxi who is waiting for a customer. Gray stands outside of the cafeteria's door with wide eyes as he manages to see some of Lucy's tears falling down. This has cause Gray to grip his hand harder to suppress his overwhelming anger.

Erza who sees the sudden changes mood of both of her friends narrow her eyes as her assumption are right after all.

Gray spoke to Erza. "Erza, I'm going after Lucy." Gray run towards his car and drive to catch up with Lucy.

Erza nod and when she is about to call Natsu's cell phone as she turn her head around, she sees Natsu who is still making out with Lisanna. Erza quickly knew what is happening so she goes towards Natsu and Lisanna.

Xxxxxxx

**Lucy's house…**

Lucy confine in her own bedroom ignoring the knocking door and the sound of her maid, Virgo, and Gray calling her name. Lucy is crying while sitting in front of her door with her back facing it. The tears cascading down her cheek like a never-ending waterfall. When Lucy didn't open the door nor answer their call, Gray asks Virgo to leave them for awhile as he try to talk to Lucy again. Virgo nod and then leave them both alone.

"Lucy, remember this. I'll forever be by your side." Gray bit his lips and gives a small sad smile. "As a friend…and I care a lot about you, Lucy" Gray sit with his back face Lucy's door.

Silence still envelope around them.

Lucy bit her lips trying to control her sobs as she is silently listening to Gray. Gray continues to talk even though Lucy won't talk to him for a moment.

"Lucy do you still remember our first hang out together just the two of us?" Gray waits for an answer but none so he continues again. "I was really in a bad mood at the time before you show up. Somehow you manage to change my mood without any effort, heck, you even give me your trademark kick in front of everyone when I accidently strip with only my boxers on." He chuckle as he reminiscing the memory. "It's the best day I've ever had in my entire life…and that's how I fall for you along with your smile." Gray mumbles the last part with his frown and a sad smile look. Gray picks out his cell phone from his pocket and began to choose a song from his phone. Finally he found what he need and start the song. The song is one of Lucy's favorite songs and it's also the song where he and Lucy first sing in a duet in attempt to win the first prize in their first hang out. He somehow manages to get it record in his phone.

**Flashback…**

"Hey, Gray look!" Lucy grabs Gray by the arm and pulled him close to her. Gray gave Lucy a confused look and tried to see today advertisement in front of the largest karaoke building in town. It seems they held a singing competition for couples and the grand prize is a week vacation on one the exclusive island for five people. Lucy apparently didn't notice the couple part while Gray blush furiously.

"I don't want to." Gray answer while trying to recover from his blushing.

Lucy pouted and then an idea came to her mind. "Yeah, I thought so…since Natsu is more popular than you I bet he can sing and attract more of his fans thus winning it easily." Lucy gave him a sly look. One of Gray's eyebrow twitch irritably.

"I'll show you I'm much better than that asshole flame bastard" Gray smirk at Lucy.

"Yeah! I know you can do it." Lucy jump and give Gray a hug.

Once they in their building, they saw many crowded couple applying for the competition.

"Wow, there is so much couple around here I wonder why." Lucy said.

"That's because it is exclusive for c…couple." Gray stutter while still blushing.

Lucy blinks one time, two times and then three times. Her eyes went wide and now it's Lucy turn to blush furiously. "Eh!"

Suddenly Lucy heard giggle from behind. She turn behind and saw them talking about Gray. When she looked at Gray, Gray was only with his boxers yet again. Lucy blush change into rage and comically kick Gray for the fifth time on that day. "Baka! Stop stripping!"

Gray winced in agony pain. "L…Lucy"

All the couples who saw this scene went to talk to each other's partner, making fun and laugh of them at the same time. Gray and Lucy who heard their talking quickly recovered from their own pain and rage respectively, emitting a dark and fearful aura. The couples around them panicked and quickly scramble away from them.

**End Flashback….**

Lucy chuckle at the memory while still sobbing. She wipes her tears away but the tears keep falling down her cheeks. She stands up and opens the door. She saw Gray still in sitting position with his back still facing her. Gray look at Lucy through his shoulder. He stands up and embraces Lucy. Lucy cries on his shoulder while muttering a thank you to Gray. Gray's eyes soften and pat gently on Lucy's head.

**A/N: Gah! XO (face palmed repeatedly) I end up writing GraLu. =.=* Don't worry this is still LaLu fanfic. And the next chapter WILL have LaLu moment. X3 anyway, please read and review. Also thanks xxshyxx for your review and thanks to those who follow and favorite this story.**

**Meaning:**

Baka – Idiot

Hime – Princess

Sama – Is a honorific of person who is greatly being respect as their rank or status is much higher than the others


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Time: X787 (A/N: Count by minus his actual birth year, X761)

World: Magic (around Fiore)

Laxus: S-class Mage (26 years old)

Dillon Medwin: OC in the story

(Irish word: Dillon-Faithful, Loyal) (German word: Medwin-Powerful Friend)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting**

**Flashback…**

"Laxus-sama, I've great news!" Dillon exclaimed in the corner of the bars they usually hangout.

"Spit it out." Laxus said in a bored look with one of his hand was holding his beer while his head rest on the back of his other hand which his elbow rest on the side chair where he is sitting.

"I got information that can make you strong Laxus-sama." Dillon said with his eyes filled by sparkling stars.

"Are you saying my training is lame all this years?" Anger and annoyed evident in his tone and his sudden risen magic within his body.

"N…no, I don't mean th…that at all. I just s…saying that there i…is a book that stored a…all the secret thunder dragon slayer's magic that s…securely h…hidden." Dillon said panicky of what Laxus might do to him.

One of Laxus eyes twitch as it finally caught his interest. He smirks while drinking his beer.

**End flashback… **

**Abandoned cave around Fiore…**

"Are you sure this is the right place." The muscular blonde male said.

"Yes, this is the right place Laxus-sama." A black haired man with a high ponytail answered the muscular blonde male.

"Then hurry up and show me what you found. I can't wait to see it. Laxus said with a smirk.

"Hehe, hope you're not screwing it whole up like last time, failure. A tall man said while smirking and sticking his tongue out, showing his guild insignia proudly with his so called_ babies_ echoing the word '_failure'_.

Dillon Medwin is the last member who joins the group of _Raijinshū_ after Laxus saw his potential magic and also becoming a strong member of his group. He shares not only Freed's age but also his height and his fanatic worshipper of Laxus. He glares at the tall man with a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet. "Shut up, baby freak." Freed sigh as he mutter the words '_here it goes again' _while Evergreen chuckle in amusement by the scene.

"Quit it, Bixlow and I hope it worth the stealing, Dillon" Laxus gives both of them death glare while both of them gulps in respond.

Dillon is still carrying a thick book with a key symbol carves proudly in the middle of the front cover page. Inside the cave where they standing right now, has a large circle-shaped symbol like of a ritual. Many unknown symbols are carve everywhere on the wall.

"What I've heard and gather information so far, Laxus-sama, it need your blood and your lightning power to activate this ritual where you currently standing." Dillon said confidently.

Laxus snort and then use his electricity magic to slice a little of his index finger and drop his blood and zap it on a same key symbol similar with the book which is carve inside the circle where Laxus is standing. All the symbols on the wall glow in red and the book that Dillon is holding too begin to glow as well. The book quickly vanishes from Dillon's grip and appears while floating in the air in front of Laxus. The book which tightly been lock and never open before has open the page by itself and flip every blank pages where all the word starting to appear. The electricity on a ground where Laxus standing is still fiercely spark. Soon, the lightning from the ground around Laxus starts to move upwards towards the book forming a spiral line connection. The bright light from the book grows widely inside the cave that can momentarily blind anyone on the cave.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Time: Future in 21st century

World: Non-magic

* * *

Apparently about an hour ago, Gray noticed she was sleeping while she still on his embrace so he carried her in bridal style to her bed. He slowly pulled the blanket till it reached her collarbone before he went back home. Lucy is sleeping peacefully on her bed alone in her bedroom after crying so hard but soon interrupts as she slowly wake up from the lights that begin to brighten her room. She blink few times and then sit up on her bed to see that the bright light is coming from her father's gift that she forget to close it while she rush to meet her friends few hours ago. She walks towards the gift as her curiosity grew more by the second passed. She touches the key and the warm feeling from the key flow through her body. The bright light from the key grows widely inside her room which is in the second storey but go unnoticed by an outsider since her home is the only home in that area nor does her bodyguard who is busy reading his magazine. The light inside her room momentarily blind her.

* * *

When they finally able to see, everyone's eyes went wide just as their shock grow bigger at the sight before them.

"W…who are y…you? / who the hell are you, big-boobed?" Lucy and Laxus said simultaneously with a confuse look.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year to all the readers/ authors even though it's few hours early XD**

R&R please ^_^

Thanks for your review in previous chapter:

KafzielTRookie

leoslady4ever

XxShyxX


	4. Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4: Bound**

**POV**

_Where is everyone? I've looked everywhere._ Lucy thought while walking towards her family's garden which locates at the back of her family's mansion since it's the last place she hasn't check. The feeling of abandonment grew stronger by the minute as her tears slowly fill her eyes. When she arrives, her legs trembling as her exhaustion from running had finally reached her limit. She falls onto her knees with tears cascading down her cheeks, her mouth slightly agape as she gasps in exhaustion. The last places where she hopes everyone will be there shatter the moment she arrive. She holds both of her knees crying.

"Don't leave me alone." She sniffs. "Everyone." She whispers to no one.

_'Key to once in a lifetime wish'__ the word when she read the letter after she opens her present from her dad, flash in her mind. "I wish I have that key to a new life where I can spend my life with people who care about me" She said between her sobs. Suddenly she sees a light that keep brightening every second passed in the corner of her right eyes. She wipe her tears away and slowly go to the bright light with one of her hand lift till eye level to covers her eyes from the light._

_Xxxxxxxx_

_She slowly wakes up unnoticed her real tears fallen down her cheeks while she was sleeping._ She blinks few times. _Those light…_ She sits up on her bed to see the bright light. She walks towards the gift_ her dad gave her and touches the key. The warm feeling stream through her body from the key and somehow when she momentarily blind by the light, she feel her body lift and weightless for some reason._

Xxxxxxxx

**POV**

Laxus close his eye as the warm feeling slowly engulfs his body and for the first time he feels more serene. His peaceful thoughts interrupt when he sniffs something. _Vanilla?_ He sniffs again and this time he smells different kind of smell. _Cherry. _Suddenly he feels his front body becomes more weighted than usual that he accidently stumbles down. _Warm and…soft?_ He slowly opens his eyes and his eyes grow wide at the sight. She sees a woman with her eyes close and her mouth slightly agape. The bright light that become the girl's background further enhance her beauty. _Damn, she's a real beauty._ He thought while his breathing somehow becomes shallower, mesmerizing by sight in front of him. His eyes slowly go down to her body while memorizing every inch of her features. _And she got a big-boob too._ His eyes quickly go to her face when he feels her slowly stirring. The girl slowly opens her eyes when she finally recovers from her momentarily blindness and feel a warm body in front of her. She is looking straight into his eyes and then slowly her eyes grow wide in realization.

Xxxxxx

When the lights completely disappear from everyone's sight, their eyes grow wider in shock at the sight before them. A blond girl out of nowhere is straddling their leader's waist.

"W…who are y…you? / who the hell are you, big-boobed?" Lucy and Laxus said simultaneously with a confuse look.

Lucy quickly moves away from the blond man and stand up. She looks at her surrounding and notices that she isn't in her room but in a cave with walls full of symbols. Laxus stand up when he heard his team member call for him and at the same time pick up the thick book on the ground. He notices that there is round shape in green color which surprisingly warm around his ring finger. He opens the book to front page and notices that there is a double page on the cover page. He opens the page that actually covers the original page. The sight of the cover pages angers him. Laxus zap Dillon while Lucy fidgeting, shock and scared by what she sees the blond man do to other guy.

"You're making another mistake again. Dillon!" Laxus raise his voice. His anger slowly raises so does the electricity around his body slowly sparks.

"B…but that what I heard from Master." Dillon defends himself.

One of Laxus eyes twitch in anger when he heard about his grandfather. "This book is a bound kind of magic."

"B…bound kind of magic?" Dillon stutter with a confuse look.

"It's… a marriage magic." With that said, Laxus zap Dillon while the others including Lucy stare at the two with shock.

"EHHH!" Lucy and the others except Laxus and Dillon said in unison.

**Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild…**

The guild is noisy as always in their usual bantering while the master and the barmaid watch them around the barstool.

"Master, are you sure it's alright." The barmaid said while wiping her glasses.

The master smokes his pipe while answering her. "Don't worry Mira, it'll be fine." He smiles mischievously.

_Wow, Laxus? To think that Master let that Dillon eavesdropping and at the same time tricking him into believing such book really exists- _Mira chuckle at the thoughts. _Finally I have some match-making to do~ _She muse.

"Master, how do you know it's going to work and change his attitude?" Mira said.

"Well, Bob said that by changing some ones heart, it need a suitable partner and when that times come I don't need to worry about retiring soon~" Master said happily.

Mira chuckles for awhile. _I never thought it comes from Master Bob though he did have a marriage magic book if I'm not mistaken. I wonder what kind of Laxus 'partner'. _She stops chuckling and wiping her glasses.

"Master, what if that suitable 'partner' has the same attitude as Laxus?" Mira said.

Master respond Mira's question with his mouth gape in shock and horror. The glooming aura slowly surrounds him.

**A/N:** _I present this new chapter as New Years gift to you all. Enjoy. XD_

**By the way, there is a poll about which character you want to see them joining Fairy Tail in this story or you may review it if none of the choices you want in the poll. Read and review please ^_^ Tell me if it's good or should I continue this story since I have a mix feeling of continuing it.**

Lastly thanks for your review:

Killer Moon Lover

XxShyxX

leoslady4ever


	5. Character

Sorry, this isn't a story chapter. **Please vote on the poll in my profile**! I need it so I can determine who I should write the character in the later chapter **and **with this I can update it. ;D

**To those who can't vote!**

You can vote by reviewing it. :D

**YOU CAN ALSO LIST THE CHARACTER YOU WANT, WHO ISN'T ON THE LIST POLL!**

Sorry for those who have difficulties on voting few days ago.

Thanks again for reading this. ^_^


End file.
